


baby, i'm thinking it over

by hizashii



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Oral Sex, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hizashii/pseuds/hizashii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She likes directing, and he’s too tired from the day to day to give orders in bed. That’s why they work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, i'm thinking it over

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for the Valentine's Day Ravenbell Kink meme. Prompt was "the one where raven tops from the bottom like a pro (and bell bottoms from the top like we know he would)"
> 
> Tittle is from the song Waiting game by BANKS.

He’s not sure how it started but he’s not going to complain. The second time they ever had sex, which marked the start of their little game, was even more unexpected than the first time; it happened in between the fear of losing each other in the fire, and the happiness of getting out alive. It wasn’t planned, and it wasn’t deliberate, but _damn_ it was great.

.

.

.

**start line.**  
After they are done, satisfied smiles on their faces and hair plastered against their skin, she tells him she's not ready for a serious relationship.  
"It's not personal, but I haven't..."  
"I get it," he says, not wanting to cause her extra awkwardness in having to mention her one and only boyfriend, "you don't owe me any explanations. I get it."  
He doesn't mean for his words to mark the start an open relationship, but that's what happens. Not that he minds, since Raven is hot, funny, smart, and he cares about her deeply.  
And the sex is really, really fucking good. And liberating.

.

.

**exhibit a.**  
She's working him up; he knows it by the smirk she's trying to swallow unsuccessfully. Her mouth leaves an openmouthed kiss on his bellybutton, and that’s not something he feels arousing per se but he feels his insides ignite at the sight of her wicked eyes, at her greedy hands leaving him naked and her hot breathing signaling her arousal.

  
He’s not in it for his pleasure, right now, which feels like a weird thing to think of when such a stunning woman is about to go down on him, but for the pleasure it seems to give her. Raven loves giving him head because it makes her feel powerful, she loves trying to get him to beg for it, to tremble at her touch, to bite his lip so he doesn’t scream her name. She likes the power and Bellamy likes giving it to her, that’s why they work.  
When she reaches her goal, her dirty smirk is nearly enough to make him weak. Her face is her biggest weapon, he thinks, because he can’t deny anything to those shiny eyes, and her mouth is the source of all his wet dreams.

  
He knows she wants him to beg for it, but he won’t do that just yet because he wants to make her pierce his eyes with hers, wants her to drop her voice to a sultry tone so she can ask him if she wants it badly enough, wants her to stroke his thighs as she licks his stomach before gifting her with his demise.  
And when she does, when her voice cracks with want, when her fierce eyes threaten to swallow him whole without touching him, when her nails scratch the back of his tights… that’s when he opens up his mouth, looks at her straight in the eye and, with a very deliberate tone, says “ _Please_ , Raven, suck my cock.”

  
And she smiles, and takes him in like he’s a feast and she hasn’t eaten in months.

.

.

**exhibit b.**  
She asked, earlier today, if he wasn’t man enough to fuck her against the wall until her back hurt. He didn’t mean to play right into her game, but Raven has a way of trapping him in many different ways, so that’s what he’s doing right now.

  
Raven is clinging to his back with both of her hands, and her teeth are deep in his shoulder so she won’t fall; he wishes he could say he’s the one in control but she always manages to take him off the wheel and drive him into the wall. Even now, with her back pressed against the cold metal, it feels as if she’s the one who has him pinned into place; her leg has been giving her pain lately, but she is either too focused on the pleasure or trying to ignore it as she drives his cock, because he hasn’t heard her complaining at all. He can feel the sweat running down her back as he holds onto her, and he’d be afraid he’s being too rough if she wasn’t the one commanding the way he moves.

  
Bellamy always felt like he was demanding on bed, until he met Raven Reyes. Raven can work him up until he’s wrecked and she can give him the tools to get her off, but never give him control. She likes directing, and he’s too tired from the day to day to give orders in bed. That’s why they work.

.

.

**exhibit c.**  
He’d like to say he didn’t see her coming, or that she pounced on him out of nowhere, but to be honest he heard her since she entered the room. He knows she knows he heard her and chose to wait for her to grab his face and kiss him; that’s part of what thrills her, knowing he always sees her coming but he’ll always let her think he didn’t, knowing he goes along with her little game because he _likes_ it too.

  
She pushes him against the table, her hands messing up his hair and her mouth trying to coerce his open, she bites his lip when he doesn’t comply and he opens his mouth mostly so he can moan, he’s already hard just from the graze of her teeth, he’s so pathetically gone over her that it’s ridiculous. But she knows what ticks all his boxes; she has him figured out completely even though he’s nowhere near close unlocking all her secrets, and this should frustrate him but it actually turns him on even more.

  
“Take me to bed, and fuck me,” she grits in between their kisses. And he does as told, because he can’t wait to be inside her so he can make her scream. He carries her there, hands around her butt, even though it’s a mere three meters away, because it’s part of the game.

  
He puts her on the bed, planning on stepping away from her so he can remove his shoes, but she takes him by the neck and kisses him, making him fall on top of her, his erection feeling the heat of her even with their jeans still on; her skin is scorching hot, like she’s been working in the sun for a while or, maybe, touching herself in her tent, getting hot and bothered just waiting for the end of his shift. He likes the second option better, and it explains why she came into his tent like a thunderstorm, sudden and with force, wet all over but with deep electricity burning her veins.

  
She has already unbuttoned her pants, and has them and her panties out of the way. She goes to sit, grabbing him roughly and shifting his face so she can kiss his neck properly, occasionally breathing against the wet path she leaves because she knows how much he loves it.

  
“Get me off this fucking bra,” she spats out, clawing at his shirt, and so he does. He always does what she asks, because the reward is always a pleased smirk, a stray kiss on that one spot near his ear that makes him go wild. “And then fuck me, keep your clothes on.”  
He unbuckles his belt and she unzips it his pants, dragging them down along with his boxers, and then grabbing his ass to make him sink deep into her. She can only put one of her legs around his back, but he makes sure to try and lift the other a little so he can penetrate her further, and she lets out a delighted laugh at this. “Oh, Bell, so eager to please…” she says, her voice breathy and heavy, and he laughs a little too.

  
So eager to please, indeed, which is _exactly_ why they work.


End file.
